kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Elua
Elua, sometimes called Elua ben Yeshua, is the most important deity in the religion of the people of Terre d'Ange. He was conceived from the blood of Yeshua ben Yosef and the tears of Magdalene in the womb of Earth. Elua was rejected by many in his travels as being the illegitimate son of God. The Yeshuites identify his sin as loving earthly things too much. Elua was arrested in Persis, and eight of God's Angels—who became Elua's Companions—came to Earth to free him. Naamah went to the King of Persis and offered herself for one night in exchange for Elua's freedom. Each of the houses of the Night Court have their own explanation for Naamah's motives. Fearing Elua and his Companions, the King went back on his promise and put them in a boat after giving them strong wine. The boat came to shore in Bhodistan. There, Naamah slept with strangers in the stews so that Elua could eat. Eventually Elua and his Companions traveled to Terre d'Ange, before it was so called, where he was finally accepted. Elua and his Companions settled, and each Companion save Cassiel founded their own territory. Elua claimed no territory except the City of Elua, which was the only place he ever lingered during his travels. Elua gave his precept as "Love as Thou Wilt," and he and his Companions lived with the populace, creating a nation of people with angelic bloodlines. They caught the attention of the One God, who sent his messenger to welcome Elua into heaven. Elua rejected his offer, taking Cassiel's dagger and slicing his palm. He informed the messenger that because heaven was bloodless and he was not, he would not go there. This led to the creation of the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond, where Elua and his Companions went and where D'Angelines believe they go after death. Priests of Elua wear blue robes and go barefoot. Temples to Elua have no roofs, only four pillars to mark the corners. Any kind of plants are allowed to grow in the temple undisturbed. Temples usually have a statue of Elua. He is typically depicted with his hair unbound and a smile. One hand is raised while the other is scored with the mark of his mortality. The City of Elua's temple has a statue of Elua considered to be one of the oldest works of D'Angeline art. Visitors are required to walk barefoot in the temple. Anemones and lilies are flowers associated with Elua and may be given in offering. Priests of Elua, along with priests of Naamah, perform D'Angeline marriages. Characters associated with Elua House Courcel is descended from Elua. House L'Envers, despite being Naamah's lineage, is descended from Elua as well. Brother Louvel—a priest of Elua and former Gentian House adept who instructed Phèdre during her fostering at Cereus House. Brother Thomas Jubert—priest in the City of Elua. Meets with Imriel and priests of the other Companions (minus a member of the Cassiline Brotherhood) to discuss Imriel's relationship with Sidonie and advise Ysandre. Brother Selbert—Priest at Elua's sanctuary in Siovale who hid Imriel. Sister Nehailah—Priestess to Elua posted in Alba. References Category:Religion in Terre d'Ange Category:Terre d'Ange Category:Angels